Conroboro Per Vinculo (Strengthen by Bond)
by Hannah Kate
Summary: Alec's POV of the scene where he comes out in City of Glass. Rated T for kissing and mentions of death, because I'm never really sure what the appropriate ratings are. Please R&R!


So, it's been a while. As in, more than a year. I really just lost my inspiration for a bit (and was reading quite a lot of other fic), but I'm back.

I hope.

This past month, I've read the Divergent and Mortal Instrument series (well, up to City of Glass for TMI). Although I don't think I could write anything to do Divergent justice, I read this scene in City of Glass and really, really wanted to read it from Alec's perspective. So I wrote it.

It is 12:30 am, this has been un-beta'd, and probably has a few errors which I will fix soon. However, I felt like if I didn't get this out now, it would never get out and I'd be stuck in my rut again.

Sorry for the long author's note. It's good to be back.

* * *

"''_Alec, pay attention. Or at least tell us what you're looking for."_

"_Not what," said Alec, "Who. Magnus. I wanted to ask him if he'd be my partner in the battle. But I've no idea where he is. Have you seen him?" he asked, directing his question at Simon._

_Simon shook his head. "He was up on the dais with Clary, but" –he craned his neck to look—"he's not now. He's probably in the crowd somewhere."_

"_Really? Are you really going to ask him to be your partner?" Isabelle asked. "It's like a cotillion, this partners business, except with killing."_

"_So, exactly like a cotillion," said Simon._

"_Maybe I'll ask you to be my partner, Simon," Isabelle said, raising an eyebrow delicately._

_Alec frowned. He was, like the rest of the Shadowhunters in the room, entirely geared up –all in black, with a belt from which dangled multiple weapons. A bow was strapped across his back; Simon was happy to see he'd found a replacement for the one Sebastian had smashed._

…

_Alec's face lit up. "There's Magnus," he said, and took off without a backward glance, shearing a path through the crowd to the space where the tall warlock stood. Magnus's surprise as Alec approached him was visible, even from this distance._

…

_Simon pointed toward Alec and Magnus, who stood a bit apart from the crowd, in their own small space. Alec was drawing on Magnus's hand, his face intent, his dark hair falling forward to hide his eyes._

…

"_But—"Maia, still looking over at Alec and Magnus, broke off and raised her eyebrows, Simon turned to see what she was looking at—and stared._

_Alec had his arms around Magnus and was kissing him, full on the mouth. Magnus, who appeared to be in a state of shock, stood frozen. Several groups of people—Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike—were staring and whispering. Glancing to the side, Simon saw the Lightwoods, their eyes wide, gaping at the display. Maryse had her hand over her mouth."_

_- City of Glass, Chapter 18, Hail and Farewell_

* * *

Alec did a double-take several times as he went to see Magnus. He didn't look like his Magnus at all. Although he had the same cat eyes, and the same lean body, he was missing his usual flare. Instead of bright pants and spiky hair with the tips dyed, he wore a long black coat and his hair was gelled back. It made him look sterner, miles away from the Magnus Bane he first met at a party in his Brooklyn apartment.

"Magnus."

The warlock turned around. The surprise was evident on his face, although quickly turned into a small smile. He only wore those when he was smiling at Alec in public.

"Alexander. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Alec lowered his head, giving a small smile in return. "I was wondering if you had been Marked, actually."

"No, I haven't yet. It seems I was waiting for a certain someone to ask me," Magnus said. His tone seemed almost bored – a rarity – but there was a small twinkle in his yellow-green eyes.

"Would you like to be my battle partner?" Alec asked.

"Most definitely."

Magnus held out his arm, and with a snap of his fingers, brought up the rune in blue glitter. Of course it was glitter, Alec thought affectionately. He began to draw the rune, the pattern of curved lines, stretching out. After he finished, he rolled up his own sleeve and began to draw. With the flick of a line, it all came crashing down at once. He was tethering himself to Magnus. Flick. He was about to fight an army of infinite demons. Cross. Jace might be dead. Loop. He might die. Flick again. His breathing became shallower and his stomach felt like an ocean, rolling and knotting itself.

Magnus grabbed his wrist – not hard enough to hurt, but enough to snap him out of his panic attack.

"Breathe, Alec."

Magnus didn't tell him not to worry. He didn't tell him that everything would be fine, and they would all be okay, because they both knew it wouldn't be okay. People would be hurt, and people would die, but with Magnus he would do the best he could to make body count as low as possible. He finished the rune, and moved his arm so it was parallel to Magnus's.

"Conroboro per vinculo," Alec said. He didn't know much Latin, but he knew this; it was said at his and Jace's Parabatai ceremony. _Strengthen by bond._

"Communico vobis est honos," Magnus responded, "_It is an honor to share with you._"

Alec looked up at Magnus, and his breath caught in his throat. He was looking at him with such love, like he was something worth wanting. No matter how scared or uncaring he had been, Magnus had always made him feel wanted.

"Magnus, I have to tell you something," Alec started. He was about to do something that scared him to death, and yet instead of fear, he felt calm, "When Clary drew the rune, it caused everyone to see the person they love."

"Alec, are you sure-" Magnus began to interrupt, but Alec quickly shushed him.

"I've never felt surer. When Clary drew the rune, I saw you. I thought you were playing a trick on me, at first, but then I saw everyone else's reactions. I have been cowardly, but you've always forgiven me. I'm sick of being scared. I love you, and when I'm with you I'm truly happy. I have never felt more accepted or loved than when I'm with you. I've been an idiot, and I'm sorry, but I love you, and I can't imagine any world in which I didn't love you. I might die tonight, and I don't want to die hiding who I am."

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Magnus's face in his hands and pulled it toward him. His lips were soft, overlapping in contrast with Alec's chapped lips. Their noses bumped together slightly, but it didn't matter. Alec tried to run his fingers through Magnus's hair, but the gel was too strong, so he settled for wrapping his arms around the warlock's waist instead. Magnus wasn't moving, but Alec could feel his heart pounding. Had he made a mistake? Did Magnus not want this?

All of his doubts were erased when Magnus finally reacted and cupped Alec's jaw. He nibbled on Alec's lower lift softly, and Alec smiled.

After what seemed like ages – but what really was only a minute – Magnus pulled back, hands still cradling Alec's face, and they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, my brave, brave Nephilim," Magnus said, grinning, and the love in his voice was raw and heavy.

Alec grinned back. In a moment he would be heading off to battle, and after that he would have to deal with the reaction of his parents and the Clave. But right now, right this second, he was with Magnus, and that was all he needed.


End file.
